Tides of Time
by Hannurdock
Summary: Jipster and Logan meet The A-Team. Dedicated to Jips & Logan.


  
  
Title: Tides of Time  
  
Author: Georgina Ann Price AKA Hannurdock  
  
Dedicated to: Logan & Jips  
  
Summary: About Logan, Jips & The Team  
  
  
****  
  
  
A streak of light, a moment charged of electricity passed, and then silence. Jipster and Denice looked about themselves in surprise, watching the change of scenary in amazement.  
  
"Okay, Jips. You told me about the VA. But you didn't tell me about this dimensional portal you were cooking up" Denice said, a little worriedly.   
  
Jipster smiled confidently. "I got it covered. Don't worry. Its something I've been working on for a while".  
  
Denice looked over at the white sign. "The VA?".  
  
Jipster shrugged. "Well, Murdock lives here. I want to see him, that's all. Once I've seen him, and maybe spoken to him, then we can go back".  
  
Denice looked a little upset. "So that means I can't see Face then?".  
  
Jipster smiled. "We can see the whole team. But we've only got six hours before we have to go back. The portal closes after that".  
  
Denice walked up to the entrance of the VA, the place where Murdock lived, somewhat enthralled by the place that most people had disregarded as an a-team myth. She walked slowly up to the doors, and closed her eyes for a brief second, before entering. Almost bumping into a few doctors, Denice managed to work her way to the reception desk.  
  
"Captain HM Murdock's room please?" Denice said.  
  
The nurse smiled and pointed along the corridor. Smiling at Jipster, Denice made her way along the corridor.   
  
Murdock's room was very apparant, as he was imitating the Range Rider very loudly. Jipster smiled at Denice, and entered the room.  
  
Murdock stopped and looked surprised at the young woman. Suddenly feeling ashamed of his insanity in the prescence of a lady, Murdock turned away. Jipster, feeling the insecurity, walked towards him. Ignoring her own personal safety, she wrapped her arms around him tenderly. Murdock whimpered. He was reluctant to show the more vulnerable side of himself to Jipster, but felt totally alone. Without realising he had turned into her embrace, tenderly taking her into his arms. Somehow he sensed there was something unusual about this woman, something different. And he knew she had come for no other purpose than comforting him.  
  
Denice paced outside. She felt more protective of the two people inside the room than anyone in her life. She would not let anyone enter on this private moment, however, Face decided to make an appearance at that moment. He watched her, and knew instantly she would not let him pass.  
  
Face smiled, and walked up to her, determined to reach Murdock's room. "Hi there. What's your name? Are you a nurse here?".  
  
Denice looked at him squarely, refusing to be conned. "No. I am a friend of Murdock's. You'll have to wait until he's ready to see you".  
  
Face appeared to be quite content with this statement. He sat down on a grubby seat, and gestured for Denice to sit beside him.  
  
"What is your name?" Face asked, putting on the charm.  
  
"Denice .... ah, Logan" Denice said. She watched Face's charm and sophistication melt into something more vulnerable. He looked at her closely, and then looked amazed at her.  
  
"Your not from around here are you?" Face asked.  
  
Now it was Denice's turn to look amazed at Face. "No. We come from ...... far away".  
  
Face nodded. "I knew that. There is something special about you. Something that tells me you came here for a reason".  
  
Denice nodded. "We came here to be with you".  
  
Face smiled. He put his arms around Denice, and pulled her into a close embrace. After a few moments, time stopped and their lips touched. Face kissed her gently, feeling the utter seperation leave him for a moment. Then he looked up in surprise.  
  
Jipster was walking arm in arm with Murdock, and was smiling at Denice and Face.   
  
Denice looked up at Jipster. "Do we have to leave now?".  
  
Jipster shook her head. "I was just telling Murdock how different it is in the year 2000".  
  
Denice smiled, comprehending what her cohort had in mind. "Your thinking what I'm thinking?".  
  
Jipster turned to look at Face and Murdock "Want a little trip to see the year 2000?".  
  
Murdock looked amazed, and Face smiled and nodded briefly.   
  
Jipster grinned. Having half the A-Team see the future was going to be a hell of a lot of fun.   
  
A streak of light, a moment charged of electricity passed, and then silence. Face and Murdock looked about themselves in surprise, watching the change of scenary in amazement. Jipster and Denice smiled to themselves. It promised to be a very interesting day ......  
  
  
THE END  



End file.
